The Dwarves
A common race in Karnath, Appearance Stout in build - strong and short. History Culture It is uncommon in Dwarven culture for women to allow their beards to grow, it is considered unfeminine. In the modern day some feminine dwarves have taken to growing their beards and even dying them. Legends Leda Bonebraid and Hephiosse Leda Bonebraid was the most beautiful woman in all of Vlasay, perhaps in all of Karnath. But more than her beauty she was kind, wise, and skillful. Even the mice who lived in her home would do their part to aid in her chores due to the gentleness she showed them, the Lord of Vlasay came to her above his advisers for help running the hamlet, she could recite the most difficult poems while crafted her scimitars that never needed to see a whetstone to remain sharp. '' ''Naturally she had many suitors, though she gently rebuffed each one. Even the Gods found her desirable, so came Hephiosse - the God of Hearth and Home - to her door and asked of her to be his wife. '' ''"No, O God, I cannot be your wife." Hephiosse was shocked by the refusal, who was this woman who would deny a God? "What of me is undesirable, Fair Leda?" He asked her, not out of offense but curiosity. '' ''"O God, nothing of you is undesirable. I am surely broken, you see, try as I might I cannot find it within me to love as the people of Vlasay do. Friendship, kinship, yes... but love, desire. Vivna has surely passed me by for such things. I could not subject you to such a cruel wife who could not love you or give you children." And Hephiosse understood, "O Fair Leda, forgive me but I must deny your words. Vivna passes by none for love, she has blessed you with a gracious sort of love. Your heart is unconditional, what need have I of desire? What need of passion? All I ask of you, if you will accept, is to allow me to warm your fire and wake up in the morning to break bread with you. To see you work in your forge, to marvel at your statecraft. What need of children if I had you for as long as you live in all of your compassion. I shall never touch you. I merely ask to stand by you. If this is against your desires, so be it, this will be the last you hear of it. But know this Fair Leda, you are not a broken thing." That is how the story ends usually, with assurances of kindness and respect from others, though other conclusions aren't uncommon either. The Sword and the Shield Once there was a Sword Maker who had spent decades honing his craft, the best in all of Karnath. Warriors from all walks of life would come and beg him to make them swords. So dedicated to his craft he finally made the ultimate sword - he boasted to all who would listen that he had made the greatest sword; capable of piercing any shield. At the same time there was a Shield Maker, who had spent decades honing his craft, the best in all of Karnath. Warriors from all walks of life would come and beg him to make them shields. Hearing of the Sword Maker's boast he resolved to prove his shields were far greater, he slaved over the finest shield he would ever craft and said it was a shield that could repel any sword. The people demanded a truth and so a contest was to be held. The Sword Maker's sword versus the Shield Maker's shield. Each chose a champion and it was to be a grand affair, the crowning moment of a tourney. '' ''In the final match the Champions met in combat, and when Greatest Sword met the Greatest Shield both shattered into pieces. = Notable Dwarves Hezdal Steelvice Iwaric Carimot Category:Races